Frozen Heart
by Miki Mae
Summary: Elsa is elated by a folk lore tale of a winter spirit. Will the story bring her to believe in Jack Frost? If so why doesn't he remember her in the future (time of Rise of the Guardians)? Can Elsa ever find complete happiness? (Discontinued until further notice)
1. Prologue

**'Tis Valentine's day and my lonely self wanted to be happy... so I wrote a fanfic to an adorable couple!**

**Warning: may contain overly dramatic scenes that I plan to make you cry with. If you do not cry or feel a hint of sorrow for my couple you are heartless! Heartless, I say!**

**With this final message may the curtains be lifted! Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, sadly...**

"Els…a," The Queen of Arendale frowned and forced her lips to stray from a smile. "What are you doing?"

The little, snow-haired princess looked up at her mother with dirt streaking her pale cheeks and staining her white hair. "Mama," she breathed and stretched out her arms, clumps of soil in her hands. "The ground is alive,"

The Queen cringed, spying the wiggling worms and array of bugs scurrying away from her daughter. "You're soiling your dress,"

Her small face scrunched up and she looked down at the ground, "I was trying to dig a hole,"

"A hole?" Again the Queen glanced at the ground; indeed a shallow dent of brown marred the sheet of fresh snow. "Why, darling?"

"I'm going to plant a tree for the baby," Elsa grinned and pointed at the branch lying in the snow behind her.

"Oh, darling," The Queen chuckled and pulled her child from the ground, Elsa looked at her mother questioningly, "You can't plant a tree in the winter."

Two large blue eyes peered up in dejection, "Why?"

"If you plant it now the ice won't let it grow," She hoisted the two-year old on to her hip and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. "When it's summer we'll plant a big one."

"Is ice bad?" She asked softly, lowering her chin and clenching her mother's sleeve. "Am I bad?" she extended her hands, fingers spread wide.

Shocked, the Queen shook her head, "No, of course not. You are a very good girl and I love you, no amount of ice will ever change that."

The child's lips twitched, one of her small hands reached out to catch a snowflake. "Will the baby love me?"

"Yes, I have no doubt," She kissed her child's cheek, "You are going to be a brilliant sister. Let's get inside and warm you up."

A wind chose that moment to sweep past mother and daughter, coating them in a fresh layer of glistening white flakes, the girl giggled and dusted the cool snow from her mother's hair.

"Mama, I want to stay outside,"

"No, your skin is already so cold." She poked her daughter's cheek, "And who could you possibly want to play with?"

Elsa pressed her fingers to her lips and leaned closer, "The man who brings snow said he'd make me a frosted bunny."

The Queen laughed, "Well, you two can play tomorrow." Children have such wild imaginations; she thought to herself and started to trek through the white carpet. Pain tingled up her sides and she cringed, quickening her foot step.

"Bye-bye," Elsa waved her hands at the distant white sky over her mother's shoulder.

**Yes, I know maybe bordering on 'filler', but the story has to start somewhere!**


	2. Chapter 1: Death

Darkness seeped into the room like a heavy fog, the walls and floor seemed to shimmer with the last strands of light. Not a breath stirred the delicate ice crystals clinging to the ceiling.

"Do you want to build a snow man?"

Elsa pressed her cheek to the floor, listening to her sister's soft plea for company. She squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a shaking breath; the words were frozen in her throat…

Yes, yes, I want to build a snowman, I want to hug you and go skating. I want to ride our bicycles down the hall, please don't leave me here alone.

She curled her legs up to her chest; opening her eyes she watched the flickering bright lights from under the door. In the middle of the glow was a dark shadow cast by Anna, Elsa reached her fingers out and stroked the spot, her fingers stiff and scabbed from reaching under such a small place.

It must have been a minute that Anna sat there, silently waiting for a reply that would never come. Her impatience wore thin and she stood to her feet casting one last look to the shut door.

Elsa strained her fingers; panic setting in as Anna's shadow disappeared, leaving only the flickering light. She pressed her hands to the door, reaching for Anna, but as her fingers touched the surface a spiralling web of ice blossomed over the wood.

"Yes, I want to build a snow man," she choked out to the emptiness, cool tears stinging her eyes. She curled her fingers and clutched them to her chest, a conflict arising in her heart. "You lied, you said the ice wasn't a bad thing. You lied to me, Mama," Her lips trembling from emotion she pushed to her feet, stumbling across the room to collapse at the foot of the bed. "I'm a bad girl… It's all my fault." She turned her burning eyes to the roof, "If only I hadn't been born, you'd be alive and well and Anna would be happy."

She clawed her way on to the bed and the sheets froze beneath her.

The darkness had completely fallen now.

Elsa had no oil to light the lamps in her room, she had run out days ago and none of the ladies-maids were permitted to enter the room. She could go fetch some but in her current state it was best to be left in the dark.

Fifteen years, she had spent doting on her younger sister, twelve hidden from her in fear. In all it has taken her seventeen years to accept the darkness, to become one with the space. All in a matter of words everything that was worth still believing in had been ripped from her.

"_The boat, it sank at sea,"_

The words replayed in her head. Setting off painful memories of Anna crying on the floor, reaching for Elsa out of despair. As expected she'd walked away and she's been in her room since.

You missed your parents' funeral; you left Anna to bear this alone.

Elsa scoffed and clutched her head, "I'm pathetic," She forced herself from the bed and wandered over to the window. The room must have been extremely cold judging by the frost clinging to the glass, but Elsa couldn't feel it.

She was so cold inside that nothing beyond her own body could compare to the chill.

With hesitancy, she reached out her hand, trailed her fingers over the smooth glass. As expected the small dusting of frost thickened and morphed into a swirling plain of ice, losing its beauty, its charm.

That's another thing, something to pity herself over, feel sorry for herself. Elsa sneered and shoved her palm against the ice, a loud crack sounded. For a second she thought she had cracked it, forced it to bend under her will.

Elsa froze, the breath pausing at her lips.

A loud splitting sound spread across the room and she spun, terror filling her veins. What had she done? She stumbled over something on the floor in her haste to reach the door. She grabbed her skirts in her hands and staggered through the dark, her heart beating against her chest.

The sound grew, roared in her ears, a crazed beast coming to life.

Frantically, she raced, the darkness clutching at her, drawing her back. Her fear, her pain, her loneliness seemed to keep her rooted to the ground.

The room screeched, overwhelming, the air drew deadly silent and Elsa fell against the door, legs spread, waiting for impact. Her heat hammered, her head buzzed, she eyed the darkness petrified of some mystical ice beat that may come to life.

Whatever is happening, I did it. She knew that she shouldn't be scared, it was like being afraid of herself, but the terror wouldn't subside.

The faint fingers of air stroked over Elsa's cheek. Realisation sent a jab of pitch black dread through her heart.

She trembled, fingers searching in the darkness with a quiet, almost serene earnest.

Get out, get out! She panicked as a low rumble started up.

Without warning ice crystals burst from the roof, floor, and walls, everywhere.

The ensuing gust of wind blew Elsa back against the door; the wood splintered and sent her flying into the hall.

The wall scones flickered out and she lay, in pain waiting as the flames sputtered back to life.

In horror she looked upon what had been her room, the mass of piercing pikes pointing lethally in every direction.

Her mouth hung open and she lifted a hand to cover face, this…this was her life now.


	3. Chapter 2: Put on a Show

**Sorry for the late update! Read on and delight in my mushy thoughts...**

"Your Highness,"

Elsa turned slowly and looked at the footman decked in a navy coat and black top hat, his face was flushed and he bowed as she set her eyes on him. She frowned and dismissed his bow with a wave, she could not get used to this treatment; she was Queen, yes, but she had lived her life in solitude and this was new to her.

"Do you bring news?" Elsa turned and walked to the window, facing Arendale she was filled with a sense of awe. The port village was magnificent, glistening and glowing, alive with the people wandering its streets.

It's summer. She cringed, she wished winter would return soon, the heat had exhausted her patience and she was itching for the first snowfall.

Recently her mind had been consumed with memories, Anna, Kristof, the former Queen and King, and a mysterious figure she could not see in her mind's eye. Elsa was too young at the time for the memory to last, but she recalled playing in the fresh snow, talking to a man who promised to bring alive the frost.

She closed her eyes in contemplation and could see dancing snowflakes running through the air. A blizzard bunny, she had taken to calling her mesmerizing memory. It was something she could recreate after much practice, the free time during her escape to the mountains had been more than enough.

Elsa reached out a hand, fingers searching for the plane of glass-

"Your Highness?"

Blinking, she retracted her hands and curled her gloved fingers into her skirts. "My apologies, please continue," Concentrate, you're the Queen, act like it. She turned to face the footman, forcing herself to make eye contact.

"We have received a summons from the King of the Southern Isles." The man's eyes danced merrily, filled with excitement and warmth.

She fought the urge to yell 'no' and instead, lowered her eyes, "The Southern Isles?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty,"

"Would this be the same-same Isle from which prince Hans came?" She asked delicately, her heart-felt heavy, she wanted to blast ice through the sky, pin that offensive name to the wall.

Anna, sweet, naïve Anna had nearly died from that man's insolence. Elsa had assumed that she could protect Anna by removing herself, she had been wrong. Prince Hans had nearly ruined it all.

"The same, Your Highness," The man looked hopeful.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath, hold back, be strong, you are a bigger person now. "Please tell the King that my schedule will not allow for a trip, offer my apology and instruct him that I am not interested in any of his sons."

The footman cringed and bowed, his mouth flapping like a fish.

She sighed, I'm so tired, can these people not leave me be? "What is it?" The man's mouth continued to move silently, "Speak up,"

He cleared his throat, "I regret to tell Your Majesty, that the King of the Southern Isles and three of his stately princes are waiting to meet Your Majesty in the Parlor."

With nervousness, she extended a gloved hand, "Leave me," she looked at him, small spurts of anger and fear clouding her voice. "Make haste! Make no mention of my presence to the King,"

The footman began to speak but wisely kept quiet, hurried from the room and closed the door.

Elsa felt her fingers tingling with the cold, her breath came in small burst of air, visible as the air around her thickened.

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show," She stuck her fingers in her hair. "Smile," she commanded herself, "Anna has Kristof now, no one can harm her." Her breath sawed in and out, her heart beat wildly, images of Anna frozen came to mind. "I must control it, I must keep her safe," She hugged her gloved hands to her chest, "I must be a good girl,"

Drawing a deep breath, she pulled off one glove. "Control it,"Slowly she reached for the window, fear clawing at her mind. Her fingers began to shake, and she cringed as they came into contact with the smooth glass.

At first nothing happened, she let her breath rush from her lips. A moment later tiny flecks of frost seeped onto the glass, appearing out of air. Slowly, they grew into a shape, taking form, came to life. A sigh of relief parted her lips and her lips twitched into a small smile. "Thank you, kind snow stranger,"

The frost danced from the window, flew around her head, the Blizzard Bunny bouncing as if it had always lived. She chuckled, the tension draining from her shoulders as the frosted creature nuzzled at her face. "I can do this," she told the bunny and gently petted its head.

I must hurry, I will speak to the King and make sure they are prepared to leave in the morning. With that she looked upon the Blizzard bunny who instantly turned to snow, drifting to the ground in gleaming white flakes.

Elsa hiked up her skirts and rushed to the door, upon throwing it open she came face to face with the footman who blushed and bowed, embarrassed.

"Take our guests some tea and have Kelsey ready some rooms. Bring me my coat and ready the horses, we will be travelling to the docks." The Spirits of summer know it was blistering hot but Elsa was sure that she might need her coat on this out ride.

Bowing three times in succession, the footman scurried away.

"May my powers have mercy on us all," she could hardly have Blizzard bunnies following her around to tame her fears.

As she walked away, she failed to notice the growing frostbitten hand print on the glass and the two icy foot prints on the window still.

**If you're still reading, please R&R. I really value your opinion. :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Kissed by Jack Frost

**OMW OMW OMW! I'm SOOOO sorry! That was an idiot move of me! I accidentally put a chapter from another story here... I'm crying right now, I feel like an idiot! It's fixed, so here's what really happened in Chapter 3...**

Elsa walked into the room her chin high and her back straight.

Conceal, don't feel...

"Your Highness," the party of men bowed low over their arms.

The Queen narrowed her eyes and gave a short, brief curtsey, they would have to prove they were worth more in her opinion. These people were not friends, she reminded herself. "Welcome at Arendale,"

As the men stood she took her time examining each face, they looked rather similar. Clearly they were brothers, her eyes fluttered back and forth.

Five, in total stood like regiment officers, faces devoid of emotion and hands tightly held to their sides.

The King stepped forward, his old face ravaged with wrinkles and a white sprinkling of a beard covered his chin, he had the clear gaze and strong stance of a King and general. The laughter lines around his mouth and the softness in his gaze made him look like a kind man, Elsa decided she would try to like him.

There was no purpose in continuing to hate him, but whether he turned out to be a kindly old fellow or pest like his youngest son she would still ask them to leave the next day.

"Our most humble apology for calling on you like this, we wish to offer our greatest hope of friendship." The lines around the King's eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Don't falter, you can do this. "We acknowledge your apology," She turned to face the men, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendale, for the time please call me Elsa,"

"Very well," The King bowed and extended his arm, "I am King Phillip of the Southern Isles, these are my four eldest sons: Isaak, crowned prince and heir to the throne; Jakob, our second; Frederick, our third and our forth, Dustin."

Elsa looked over the princes as their father spoke, each bowed when their name was mentioned. Didn't they get tired of that? She was tired of just watching them do it. "Please," How did she say something like this? Would they be offended? She scowled and shook her head. "I know it is proper to bow, but, may I ask, that while alone in my company you refrain from doing so? It looks dreadfully tiring,"

The son's looked to their father who nodded, "If it will make your Highness feel at ease,"

"Elsa," she reminded him and forced a smile. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." She glanced at the scattered cups of tea, "Good, you've had your tea, may I interest you in an out-ride to see our lovely kingdom?"

"Of course,"

Don't throw up, Elsa commanded herself when the man offered his arm. "That's all very well," she said, side stepping him and heading for the door, "I hope you've all brought your coats, a storm seems to be headed this way,"

"The sky was clear when we arrived," Prince Isaak commented haughtily and Elsa sent him a chilling glare.

"Arendale is well known for its strange weather patterns," She offered civilly. Isaak was taller than her, his jaw defined, his eyes cold grey, Elsa wanted to hide from him, but she was stronger, she reminded herself. She glanced at his brothers, they were all plenty tall, but the others seemed softer, compared to them it was clear Isaak was the heir to the throne.

She, herself, had never been this proud and boastful. The younger brothers didn't seem to notice Isaak's smirk or disdainful tone, she decided then that she did not like him. No man should be exempt from correction and Prince Isaak clearly was.

Lifting her chin she hoped Kristof and Anna wouldn't return soon, despite Elsa's need to see her sister and check her safety, she knew she would not be able to contain her ice if Anna were to be saddened.

Once seated in the carriage and the horses were moving, Elsa turned to King Phillip. They we travelling separate from the princes, the two of them seated some distance apart.

"I see no reason to prolong this," she muttered and blinked at the man, his brow was furrowed. "Why have you come here?"

The man's eyes widened, "Is the pleasure of your company not enough?"

"I'm afraid not." She folded her hands in her lap, "As well you know, Arendale is not in the place to make acquaintance with the Southern Isles."

Nodding, the King scratched his chin, "My son was a fool and there is no excuse for what he has done, but that does not mean out countries cannot be at peace."

Closing her eyes, Elsa sighed, "At present we cannot...cannot form any trade relations with you. I offer my apology and ask that you will accept it until a time when things have settled," She opened her eyes and locked his gaze.

He leaned toward her, "That is why I would like to offer a proposal."

"A proposal?" her eyes narrowed and her hands curled into fists.

"A union between Arandale and the Southern Isles," Elsa's heart skipped a beat. "We would like to offer that either yourself or Princess Anna, marry my son, Isaak,"

"No," the word left her lips before she could moderate it, it came out a shout filled with anguish and horror. "I'm sorry, but that will not be possible,"

"It is a handsome offer, the Southern Isles has very good relations and trade routes,"

Frowning, Elsa raised her hand, "Enough, I've heard enough," She felt the ice itching at her fingers, the wind whipped past them. "I will hear no more of this,"

"But-"

"No," she grated out, in the distance the clouds roared. She lifted her head and turned to the coachman, "Please return us to the palace, immediately." Slowly she turned to face the man, his eyes were wide and he looked pale.

"Elsa, I was-"

"It's Queen Elsa," She bit out frostily, every second that ticked by caused her roiling emotions to tighten, she would snap soon if not careful, she no longer cared if she was acting rude or cold. "I said that I've heard enough. When we reach the palace I will allow you to remain the night. As the sun rises tomorrow, you will be back on your ship. I need not say this twice. I've made my feelings on the matter perfectly clear." She lifted her chin and stared at the clouds as the carriage bumped along.

Something caught he eye and she turned her head. Her mouth flopped open in shock at what she saw, a Blizzard Bunny, no a whole parade of them were dancing through the air. Elsa looked from them to her hands and back, she was sure she hadn't made any and the ones she had she always turned to snow.

"How?" Wonder overtook her, her anger forgotten in her awe.

"Those are the beginnings of a blizzard,"

The queen looked to the man in a stupor, he looked as if he saw such things every day, and glanced back, the bunnies were gone, only wisps of white air passed by. He hadn't seen them...

"You have cleaver eyes, Queen Elsa," he commented, a tight smile on his lips. "You must have been kissed by Jack Frost,"

Blinking in confusion, Elsa turned to the man, "Excuse me?"

"You said before we left that we would need our coats, you were correct." The old man's eyes looked tired, his face drawn. "Jack Frost is a mythical being said to bring the winter."

"A sprite?"

He chuckled, "Something of the sort,"

Elsa looked down at her hands then back to the sky. "Kissed by Jack Frost?"


	5. Chapter 4: Now real Ch4

**Hello, yes, I'm updating. If I made you worry that I would not, I'm so very sorry! **

**Without further delay, read on!**

Jack's POV

"I've never done such a thing!"

North laughed and pressed his hand to his bulging stomach, with every 'Ho' his stomach bounced and the elves were staring at him in worry.

Jack paced back and glared at the older man, "This isn't funny," he fumed, he used his staff to push away an elf who was trying to drape him in tinsel.

The pointy hatted elf, stuck its tongue out and prodded away.

"Sorry, son, but it is," North stroked his beard and began wander around the globe.

"You know everything, right? I've never touched that girl in my life, I'd be written up on some naughty sheet or something," Jack raced into the air, floating on his back, staring up to the roof. "I know I've never touched her, you'd think I would remember being able to touch someone,"

"Well, I don't know _everything_," North admitted, "Most of the time the yeti's do the summing up and your list of naughty deeds is long enough for anyone to lose track."

"It isn't that long," Jack muttered and flipped over, "I'm telling you I'd remember something like that."

"So if you know you never did it then why are you so worried?"

North has a point, Jack thought and restlessly twirled in the air. "I mean, none of them believe in me, why should they spread such stupid stories?"

"Elsa of Arendale, you say?"

"Huh? Yes, she's some queen," Jack fell back to the ground and stalked after North.

"Never heard of her," North paused in his walk and Jack slammed into his back, "Ah, wait, I remember," he waved one hand in the air and continued walking.

Glaring at his back, Jack rubbed his head and sulkily prodded after the man.

"She was on the nice list for some time, then stopped showing up until a few months ago. Her sister, though, I think it's Anna, I see her name all the time."

"And?" Jack encouraged.

"A trouble maker but always on the nice list."

Jack stared incredulously after North as the man walked away, "That's all? What has that to do with my current problem?"

"Nothing really," North snorted and turned to put his hand of Jack's shoulder. "For whatever reason, this man said you kissed the queen, that doesn't mean anything. If you know it never happened, you've nothing to fear."

Scowling, Jack ducked out from under North's arm, "No child will ever want to believe in a man who flies around stealing kisses, I'll never be believed in at this rate."

"We've all had tales about us spread around, Jack, you need to learn to live with them, and if you've done something to result in such then mend your ways."

Frowning, Jack flew up into the air again, hovering above the workshop in full labour. Was his teasing causing this? He had heard about he ice queen and been curious. When he had arrived at the palace what else was he to see than one of his Blizzard Bunnies flying around the white-haired girl? She must have heard about them or figured them out on her own, but he had been mesmerised. Crouched in the window he had watched the Queen, turn her creation to snow. Perhaps the moon has sent me a friend, someone like myself, filled with the chill of winter and white as snow. Her pale hair and skin had made him feel that he wasn't alone.

Then she grew angry, he could see the air around her thickening, ready to freeze over. Call it fun, or whatever you want, but for some reason he summoned his Blizzard Bunnies to calm her down. Her brilliant blue eyes had widened and softened in amazement, he had done that. He felt proud to cause such a look of wonder and joy, but that stupid old man had to go and say something bizarre.

Way to ruin a mood.

Jack heard a loud thumping and looked down just as a hole opened up under him. Bunny emerged and upon spying Jack let out a sound of disgust.  
>"What's the kid doing here, North?" Bunny turned away from Jack and hopped on over to the nearest yeti.<p>

"Just popped in to say hello," North commented, sending Jack a wink.

"Well he can say goodbye now," Bunny growled, "Go on, shoo, get going, mate. Fly off before you mess with adult time."

North shook his head. "Bunny's a little testy, we'll speak later, Jack." Turning to Bunny, North stretched his arms over his head, "How far is Tooth?"

"Almost here,"

Jack took to the sky, guardians, he didn't think much of them. He had fun messing with Bunny's egg hunts but he never met Tooth before, felt no need to.

But he had a more pressing issue, this Queen with the power to create Blizzard Bunnies...

**Not my brightest chapter but we need some Jackness, don't want any of you to abandon me because I'm not writing about his gorgeousness. **

**Until my next update, hugs for all!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Suited Title

**Hello, my Lovlies! **

**I missed you... It's my own fault and I apologiese. I did warn you my updates were bound to be irregular but I will still offer you a apology fro the lateness of this...**

**Please enjoy!**

Energy spiraled around Elsa, crackling in the air. She was boiling with excitement, wonder, complete elation at her latest find. King Phillip had been a rather dreary man, a forceful man used to getting his way, but Elsa could sense he was a kindred spirit. Perhaps it was only his tales of the winter sprite that had won her over, yet the three hours she spent listening to his narrative intently had somewhat won her over to the man.

Not Isaak.

No, the man could not represent his sons and Elsa had firmly made it plain that no matter how she came to feel for the King, the option of marriage was void.

She could not the slight chuckle that escaped her lips as her feet skipped in the middle of her walk around the room. She had traveled the same path more than thrice already and was surprised a streak had not been worn into the carpet. Her exhilaration had reached a level she had not known before.

The fables and folk-lore played through her head, how wonderful it would be for such a creature to exist! A frosted young man who commanded the wind and created the snow, he sounded beguiling, mystifying, a wonderful dream. Elsa sighed and a squeal of excitement pealed through her lips. She was shocked at the sound, had she really done such a thing? Laughter bubbled in her throat, how elating!

"Elsa?"

Spinning, the queen met large green eyes. "Anna!"

Anna blinked and scratched at her chin, "Did you just-"

"Oh, you will never believe it!"Elsa's bright face flushed and she patted her hands before her face excitedly. "But I must tell you, I must!"

Worry began to cloud Anna's face, "Um, Elsa, I'm not sure what's-"

"It's wonderful!" The Queen cried and twirled.

"But I just saw King Phillip of the southern-"

"Is this real happiness, Anna?" Elsa grabbed her sister's hands. Too lost in her excitement to see the girl flinch. "Is this what pleasure is?"

"Can you exp-"

"Oh the bliss, to think that-"

"Shut up!" Anna hissed, her face a mixture of fear and anger. She pulled her hands from Elsa's and glared at her sister reproachfully when the Queen stared in shock.

For a moment Elsa was lost for words, but upon seeing the look in Anna's eyes, she felt something shift inside her. Fear. Fear as dark as the ocean depths. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands, at least they were gloved, but the possibility was still there. She clutched the offending limbs to her chest and turned away from Anna, gazing into the fire, hoping the flames would consume her, melt the ice.

The younger sister sighed and reached for the elder, hands firmly on her shoulders Anna felt Elsa tense. She placed her chin on her sisters shoulder. "I'm sorry," she murmured, stroking Elsa's arm assuring. "I didn't mean to scream. I'm okay, see?" She stepped around Elsa and smiled up into her face. "Perfectly healthy, not even a hint of chill,"

Nodding slowly, the Queen examined Anna from head to toe, despite the girl's reassurances the fear would not dissipate. She remained silent.

"Its just... I wanted... well, I saw King Phillip," Anna tested her words cautiously. Why was the man here? "I needed to know what was happening,"

Elsa's eyes widened and her face paled, "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry, I should have asked Kristof to keep you away for the rest of the day,"

Snorting, Anna shook her head, "You should have told me he was here. Is," she cringed, "Is Hans with him?"

"No! Sweet mercy of God, no!" Elsa tentatively reached for her sister but redrew her hands, "I would never let that man into our home,"

Anna gave a small smile and reached for Elsa's hands, gently holding them in hers. "So then, what news has you so joyful?"

News? Elsa wondered and her face flushed, she had made such a fuss of something so silly. "It isn't important, why don't you tell me about your day with Kristof?"

"I have many day's with Kristof," the younger sister scoffed, "It is not everyday I see you so happy though, I heard you laugh!" Anna's eyes were incredulous, her mouth stretched into a grin from ear to ear. "You laughed, Elsa, when do you ever laugh? What has happened..."

The smile surfaced and Elsa shook her head in amusement, she laughed, probably, maybe. "Just some folk tales the king was kind enough to tell me,"

"Your eyes are lit, they must have been good tales," Anna let go of Elsa's hands and flopped to the carpet before the hearth, eager. "Tell me, I want to know as well."

Hesitantly, Elsa lowered herself to the ground across from Anna, they had never done this before. Was this...bonding? Elsa examined her sister closely, the girl was too sweet and innocent for her own good, self-sacrificing. "The stories?" Elsa cocked her head, a smiled forming at Anna's wide eyes. Could they grow larger? "I was kissed,"

A choking sound filled the air and Ana gasped for breath, "What?" The comical expression on her face portraying too many emotions for Elsa to discern, "Isn't King Phillip a bit old?"

Elsa chuckled, shaking her white head, "I was kissed by Jack Frost,"

"Jack Frost?" Anna tried the words out on her tongue, skeptically frowning at her sister. "Who is he? Why haven't you told me of him before?"

"As I said, folk-lore. King Phillip told me of a winter sprite that brings the snow,"

"Oh," the girl muttered as if this explained it all, then she frowned again. "Wait, what?"

"In the Southern Isles they believe those with a liking to winter or who are good with the weather have been kissed by Jack Frost. I find it fits me perfectly, I rather like it over being cursed,"

Anna's nose twitched and her lips trembled into a misshapen grin, "I never figured you were such an experimental kisser,"

"Anna!"

**Lol! I had fun with this chapter, hope you did too! **

**Until later!**


	7. Chapter 6: Jack's Weakening

**Okay. Hello everyone! This is a quick update. I'm sorry it's so short, please forgive me!**

**I will make sure to make the next one super long!**

How long now? An hour, maybe two...

Jack blew out an exasperated breath and flopped down onto an abandoned love seat. He had watched the queen pace back and forth for whoever knew how long, wearing an icy trail into the rich cotton carpet.

She's talking to herself again...

Smirking, Jack imitated her quiet babbling, pausing abruptly every time she turned in his direction. It was a stupid reaction, she could not see him after all. He had simply thought...no hoped, that with all her talk of 'Jack Frost' she might believe he existed. His life was after all under strict believe-to-be-seen conditions.

Only she had not seen him. As always he was invisible, unnoticed, non-existent to her or anyone else's eyes.

A small part of him, a very small part, almost wished he had given her a kiss. That somehow this girl was special and she would be able to feel his touch, hear his voice, lay her brilliant, stormy blue eyes on him. Something!

Because, however he hated to admit it, she was beautiful. No, the word was pale to her striking features. The sparkle in her eyes, the soft curve of her lips, the sway of her hips, the tinkle of her laughter, the curl at the ends of snowy hair...it was hypnotizing in a way Jack had never thought was possible. He still deemed it thus, this frost-bitten queen was surely a fixture of his imagination.

And for some unearthly reason, he was jealous of her, or rather her ability to care so deeply and hold another person in her arms.

Jack wondered dejected what it would feel like to cradle warmth close to his body, to feel the whisper of breath over his cheek. His imagination could not conjure such vivid images and he went back to scrutinizing the gentle swish of her hair down her back.

A knock sounded and he jumped, his gaze flying to the door. The Queen hesitated before instructing whoever it was to enter.

He felt his cheeks heat as irritation surfaced at this untimely intrusion.

**So as we can see, Jack is starting to like the idea of having 'kissed' Elsa. (Laughing hysterically) I think I may be going insane, my mind is going full on freak-out. I want to write more...I want to post more! I will! Soon!**


	8. AN: I'm so sorry! Please read, NB!

**Hi there dear reader. I feel like a complete idiot, I made a horrible and I mean HORRIBLE mistake with this story…**

**I accidentally posted a Chapter 3 from another fanfic as the Chapter 3 for this fanfic, you were surely all confused by the random characters and weird scene. **

**I really am truly sorry for the mix up.**

**I have corrected the mistake and Chapter 3 is now what it ought to be from the beginning… Please go and read it, it is a really important scene in this story.**

**I'm actually disgusted with myself now, I understand if you decide to unfollow me or write a scathing retort to my idiocity…**

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry…**


	9. Chapter 7: Seen

**I'd like to start by apologising again, for the incident with Chapter 3. I hope you read it because as I mentioned, it's important.**

**I have learnt my lesson and will double-check _everything_ before I post _anything_.**

**Here's the next chapter to make it up to you. Hope it earns your forgiveness…**

Elsa scowled as she was left alone again. Despite the sun smiling down on Arendale that morning, her parlour room felt dreadfully cold. A cold that surprised even her. Usually she didn't feel the chill, but this was new, the icy air seemed to follow her from room to room.

Is it me? She wondered, her brows drawing down over blue eyes.

After seeing the King and princes of the Southern Isles away at the dock, she had become aware of this… this presence around her. Before she had been too preoccupied, now though it was bluntly obvious.

Anna's short visit a few moment's ago had left Elsa with all she had needed to know. It really _was _cold. The ginger's breath had puffed in the air like small clouds escaping to the sky and the hair on her arms had risen.

Anna couldn't have left the room faster had she tried.

It was common knowledge that the princess was a lover of summer; she basked blissfully in the warmth and general pleasantness of the season. Again, Elsa felt outweighed, between Anna, Olaf and herself she was the only person keen for winter.

Yet at that particular moment the biting air disturbed her. A creature so in tune with ice shouldn't feel this uncharacteristically worried, but she was. Something was wrong.

'_Kissed by Jack Frost,'_ She remembered the man saying, his eyes alight with secrets and stories.

She left stupid as she turned to the empty room, her arms spread, "Is this your doing, Winter Spirit? What are you trying to say, Frost? Come clean to me,"

She felt even more an idiot when she heard the rich laughter of a male behind her. Spinning, the Queen nearly tripped over the skirt of her dress, she fumbled herself into order and blushed ferociously as her eyes fell on her visitor. "F-forgive me, I did not hear you knock, My Lord,"

The man in question was dressed as a peasant, she realised a moment later how she had just addressed him and turned a deeper shade of crimson. I am the Queen, what am I saying?

The intruder turned his head, his eyes searching as they scanned the doorway. Brilliant white locks of hair danced around his face, it reminded Elsa of winter, of snow fights and angels.

He seems to be ignoring me… The Queen frowned, her shoulder's straightening, "Excuse me, who are you?" _Authority, Elsa, you can do it!_

The male turned blistering cool eyes to her, so blue for a moment she assumed he was made from ice, her lips parted in shock. "Sorry, but there's no one there, you can continue with your mutterings now."

Her jaw felt slack and she knew without a doubt her colour heightened; her fingers curled and she felt the threatening spread of ice over her palm through the gloves. Insolent, rude barbarian! Who was this ruffian that he ordered her around? How dare he watch her with that bored humour!

Sucking in a deep breath, she turned her narrowed, stormy eyes toward this man. She was not sure how she planned to reprimand him or deal with him, but as she stalked a few feet closer she became frighteningly aware that he was rather above her height. Elsa lifted her chin in defiance and attempted to pin him with her gaze. "I will ask only once more, who are you?"

As she spoke she lifted a hand, effectively pulling the glove from her fingers with a quick _swish_. The pale limb extended toward the man, she watched his eyes grow dark in wistfulness and was surprised when he lifted his own hand as if to touch her.

"Jack," he muttered softly, pain etched into his face. "My name is Jack Frost," His fingers closed around hers and time seemed to freeze.

**Finally! Whooohooo! Jelsa baby! And all in 6 Chapters… Yay!**

**Now we just have like… I dunno, another billion chapters before anything happens between them.**


	10. Chapter 8: Warmth

**Hi… AN later 'o'**

Jack remembered clear as day the first time someone walked straight through him. It had felt like the child had plunged a stick through his chest. Standing there in a town shrouded in winter, his fingers glittering fantastic twirls of ice across his staff, he had thought it would be impossible for him to feel anything except the dull chill that rode his heels. Yet that small boy, so full of life and heat had frozen his blood in a way he _knew_ would last forever.

Until now.

The numbing chills of flesh and bone passing through his non-existent body never came. There was no instant frost biting at his spine or iciness coating his tongue, no bitterness or despair.

In fact, he almost felt…warm. Or at least what he assumed warmth was; something other than cold, other than emptiness and dark walls. This must be it…warmth, light_, life_.

Jack's lip's trembled; he was unwilling to believe that this was real. Finger tips of fire cradled in his palms; fingers that he had seen wield ice just like his own, only they were softer than his, prettier, _warmer_.

Most unbelieving of all, he could feel them.

Instead of the shaft of ice impaling his chest, he felt his throat tighten, stirring water behind his eyes. Water that demanded escape and threatened to steal down his cool cheeks. He wondered if it was a bad thing, if he should attempt to stop it; he didn't care, let them fall; let them streak his face in their salty tracks. Because in that very moment the thing he feared more than anything was losing the pinpricks of fire that were moving away.

Frantically he snatched it back, pulling the warmth closer until it was everywhere: tucked under his chin, encircled in his arms, pressed to his chest, moulded into the dark crevices of his soul.

Blue eyes closed, he was blissfully wrapped in his revelation and completely unaware of the sharp gasps and hysterical struggles of the body he had cradled tightly to his.

**Hellos **

**Sorry for the late update – my excuse is exams -_-**

**So if you are reading this I apologise for how short it is, I will try to update again in the next 6 days before my next exam.**

**For anyone who is reading 'Broken' or 'Ian's Wander', double apologies. I DID write the next chapter for Broken but it went missing D: I have no clue how, I'll try to find it, but I can't promise anything.**

**Please review :D**

**Love Miki**


	11. Chapter 9: Re-introduction

Elsa felt panic rise in her chest – a bubbling sensation oddly similar to fear – she didn't like it. The sensation made her feel helpless and weak, as if somehow she had been transported back to her years as a lonely recluse, sheltered from the world and the damage she could inflict on it.

Ever since she had become Queen, the sense of worry had only plagued her every so often, it had dwindled considerably. The niggling panic had died down to a lazy nudge that came to her when she faced a new challenge. She hadn't thought it possible, but she was rather suited to be Queen, the people seemed to like her despite her strange abilities and she ruled them with love and caution.

The days had come and gone since Arendale had frozen over and Elsa believed the people trusted her. It was a heavy weight filled with responsibility, yet it didn't bother her too much – she rather liked the sweet smiles of children when she went to speak to their parents, she enjoyed the way people straightened in her presence, respect in their eyes. Somehow the events of the previous summer had faded to a rather dull memory and although she was still somewhat frightened of her power, she felt a measure of comfort from it too. It would seem the people shared her sentiment.

On incredibly hot days she would freeze the courtyard and watch as her people stumbled on the ice, laughing jovially as they clung to each other for support. Other days she would entertain young progenies or lend assistance to hard-working fishermen. Mostly her power had come into use – she preferred to not use it often but occasionally it was demanded and she would supply. Quite often she used her magical fingers to only bemuse or comfort herself, the blizzard bunnies being the result.

Yet for the life of her, Elsa could not draw on that strength of happiness that was the support of her people. Not now and not ever. But most especially not now, she nerves were too frazzled and the thoughts in her mind wild.

She shoved her hands against the chest of the man who was clinging so tightly to her, squeezing the breath from her lungs, the sense from her the cries fleeing her lips. As much as she pressed and fought he seemed oblivious and her struggle strengthened, reaching frightening heights. Yet his arms remained wrapped around her as if cradling a precious pillow, not weakening under her assaults.

Dragging in a breath she prepared herself to scream. As tempting as it was to freeze the man where he stood, she was petrified of staring into glazed icy eyes once more. Besides she could not use her power to harm, it had been a slow process to get where she was now.

The air gathered in her lungs and just as she planned to let out an ear-splitting screech the man's arms tightened around her squashing her face into his chest in a most inappropriate way. A squeal escaped her lips and she whipped her head to the side, sucking in air desperately, and eyes blinking against the haze of his blue woollen jacket.

Gulps of air filtered through her mouth and when her nose decided to enter the fray she sucked in a good dose of crisp wintery scent that clearly belonged to her captor. Her face flushed and she tried to pry herself away, embarrassed and terribly frightened at the familiarity and calm that the scent proposed.

"L-let me go!" She yelped and she felt stray strands of hair topple down her back, the neatly placed braid had come undone at some point in the fray. "I demand…that you…unhand me!" If she could, she would have stomped her foot and stuck her chin in the air.

The man's arms, which were pleasantly cool against Elsa's skin, shifted and she was hopeful that they would drop their hold on her. They didn't. In fact they shook ever so slightly and Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

The infuriating creature was laughing, simply chuckling charmingly away at her order as if she were any common creature demanding a ridiculous feat.

She felt her lips purse and her brow furrow in annoyance, this was unacceptable! Who was this despicable man who thought he could squeeze the daylights out of the Queen of Arendale? She had certainly never met him before and she wasn't so sure she wanted to meet him now.

"Stop that!" she snapped and struggled some more, her dress was becoming hopelessly tangled around her legs. The fabric restricted her movements and the man's arms were terribly confining, Elsa had never known such annoyance in her life. In a flash she felt herself give up, a weight settled on her chest in defeat. It was rather clear that she could not overpower this insane fellow and she hadn't enough breath to scream. Besides how would it look to find the Queen helplessly wrapped in the arms of a strange man? Her cheeks pinkened and she huffed an exasperated breath, her forehead falling to the man's chest. "Please," she uttered, trying her best to keep the plead from her voice.

Slowly the arms loosened, not falling away but giving her room to breathe at least. She sucked in a thankful breath and leaned her head back to look at the man, eyes scrutinising.

"You are rather rude," she commented drily, deliberately trying to sound snotty.

The only response she received was the twitch of lips and a soft, "Hmm…"

Elsa's nose wrinkled and she fought the sudden urge to laugh, he reminded her terribly of the ever amused Anna. She licked her lips and shook her head, scattering hair over her shoulders, one strand snagged under the man's arm and she winced. A scowl quickly surfaced and she was sure it wasn't a pretty look on her face. "You oaf, release me,"

Finally his eyes cracked open, shining in amusement and something deeper, Elsa was not entirely sure what. "You're more verbal than usual,"

She was about to retort with a firm off put that she spoke when she liked, but bit her tongue when the full extent of his words sunk in. _Than usual…_The breath paused in her lungs and she looked at the man in alarm, feeling a deep terror rising in her chest, her eyes grew wider_. How did he know what her usual was?_ "W-who are you?" The words came out louder than she wanted, also higher pitched. She vaguely remembered asking this earlier but could not remember the answer in her fear.

As if struck by lighting the man's face turned stoic and his arms dropped to his sides, a look of complete and utter despair flashed over his face.

Elsa did not care for his reaction, as soon as his arms lowered; she scampered back, tripping and falling on her butt in her haste to move away from the man. From the ground she gloried in the space that was now around her, but stared wide-eyed as the man combed a hand through his hair.

White as snow. The air paused in her throat. Those delicate, too-long strands of hair hanging in the man's face were as pale as winter, the very colour of fallen ice gathered in crystals. She felt her heart mull over this slowly, it stuttered in wonder suddenly forgetting the possible threat. Slowly her eyes took the man in properly and she grew only more astonished.

_How had I not noticed how incredibly blue his eyes were before?_

Elsa bit her lip, those eyes reminded her too much of flowing water under the brilliant reflection of blue sky. They compelled her and somehow coupled with that snowy hair and freakishly dark lashes, she found herself staring openly.

Suddenly ,the man seemed awkward as if he were scared to say his name, his pale face pinkened ever so slight; his tongue darting out to moisten his lips nervously. "S-sorry…about-"

Her hand shot up to ward off the apology, she managed to glare up at him in sudden defiance, ignoring the brilliant features, more beautiful yet rather similar to her own. "Your name, sir," She instructed, daring him to defy her command.

The paled haired creature gave an unsure small smile and bowed, his eyes never leaving Elsa's face. He cleared his throat and blinked before replying. "My name, Your Majesty, is Jack Frost,"

**AN: What nonsense am I writing? It sucks doesn't it? Whatever...review if you want, I'll just sit here and stare on in disappointment.**


End file.
